


Just Give Me A Reason

by saltybisexualgrantaire (greenhighlighter)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhighlighter/pseuds/saltybisexualgrantaire
Summary: Grantaire has never backed down from a dare in his life, and he's not about to start now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy e/R one-shot I wrote off the top of my head and haven't edited

"C'mon, you can't top that?" Grantaire challenges.

Joly purses his lips thoughtfully. "It's not our fault that you've done every dare ever invented."

Musichetta sticks her head around her door, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Yo, R, in what way are my boyfriends failing now?"

Grantaire laughs as Joly and Bossuet flip her off. "They can't come up with any dares that I haven't done."

"Kiss Enjolras," she says briefly, and disappears back into her room.

"Wha-" Grantaire begins, his heart suddenly beating unexplainably fast.

Joly and Bossuet are fixing him with matching smirks. 

"Yeah, go on, R," Joly challenges him.

"Unless you're scared," Bossuet singsongs.

Grantaire laughs as casually as he can manage. "What? I'm not scared! I just don't know where he is."

Musichetta appears again. "He's down the hallway in Ferre's apartment. Actually-" she ducks back into her room and grabs a sweater. "I'm coming too, this should be funny."

She saunters out, grinning, pulling the deep purple sweater over her sports bra, and drags Grantaire forcefully by the hand to the door. Joly and Bossuet follow, grinning.

"By the way," Musichetta says with a smirk as she knocks on the door to Courfeyrac and Combeferre's apartment, "When I say kiss, I do mean properly. Nobody wants some half-assed middle-school-play peck-on-the-cheek."

Enjolras opens the door, blond hair messy and tie hanging loosely around the collar of his unbuttoned white shirt, and Grantaire's heart appears to have made its way up to his mouth.

Bossuet shoves him into the apartment, and then he, Joly, and Musichetta follow, shutting the door behind them. Musichetta leans against it, arms folded. Bossuet flings himself down onto Combeferre's couch, and Joly sits on top of him.

Grantaire turns to them helplessly. "What are you expecting to happen here?"

Courfeyrac appears, wearing jeans and a pink apron, and nothing else. "What're you lot doing in my apartment?"

"My apartment, I think you'll find," Combeferre informs him dryly.

Musichetta beckons them over and whispers to them. They turn back to look at Grantaire and Enjolras with matching grins. 

Enjolras gives Grantaire a look that very clearly says, 'what are our friends doing?'

Grantaire shrugs and rolls his eyes in response.

"R has something he wants to ask you," Joly manages to get out through giggles. Grantaire glares at him.

Bossuet flicks Joly's hair out of his face. "You gotta do it, R."

"Gotta do what?" Enjolras asks, and goddamn if he doesn't look like a confused puppy.

Grantaire sucks on the inside of his cheek, and says in a rush, "I kinda maybe have to kiss you?" Enjolras opens his mouth and Grantaire immediately explains, "Chetta dared me? And so I…" he trails off.

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "I told you you shouldn't do everything you're ever dared to do."

Grantaire groans. He turns to tell Musichetta that he can't kiss Enjolras, morally, he can't kiss someone without their consent, when Enjolras quirks an eyebrow at him. "Well, far be it from me to break your ridiculous streak of doing stupid stuff."

There's a collective gasp, much like the ones he hears from Joly and Bossuet whenever they're watching soap operas.

Grantaire looks at Enjolras. "Wait, what?"

The blonde boy shrugs. "I don't mind. And if you continue your streak it means I can still make you do stuff."

"That's not how it works, Apollo, you can't dare people to make pamphlets for rallies," Grantaire teases.

Enjolras takes a step towards him. "Like you need to be dared to do that."

"Whaaat?" Grantaire defends himself half-heartedly.

Enjolras raises an unconvinced eyebrow. "C'mon, R, you do more than anyone else and you haven't complained properly in weeks, did you think I hadn't noticed?"

Grantaire shrugs.

Enjolras slowly raises his hand to Grantaire's jaw. "I do. Notice."

Grantaire's breath has caught in his throat. "Yeah?"

"Um." Enjolras bites his lip, and Grantaire's eyes seem suddenly incapable of looking anywhere else. When he manages to look back up, Enjolras is looking him dead in the eye, wearing a focused expression that Grantaire instantly recognises. "Grantaire, I'm not gonna kiss you for a dare. But, uh, if you-" he pauses, red splashed across his cheekbones, looking like he'd much rather send a text and then leave the country, but this is Enjolras, who has never backed down from any kind of discussion in his life. "But I'd like to kiss you not for a dare. If you want to."

There's a moment of quiet, a flame flowing along a fuse; and Grantaire surges into him, capturing his mouth with his own, a hand tangled in messy blond hair; fireworks erupting around them. Enjolras grins against his mouth, tugging him closer, and the kiss suddenly transitions into something a little less chaste.

"Not in my apartment, you reprobates!" Courfeyrac objects, as Enjolras' hands slip under Grantaire's shirt. Grantaire pointedly drags his teeth along Enjolras' jawline, pulling a moan from the taller boy, and Courfeyrac claps his hands over his ears, mock-scandalised.

Combeferre rolls his eyes at Courfeyrac as Grantaire and Enjolras tumble onto a couch. "Still not your apartment, love."


End file.
